Temporary Escape
by arilovexo
Summary: Can you whisper as it crumbles and breaks? *based on the new promo. / Or, Maya feels insecure after she and Cam get caught getting a little intimate. Will she get over it or just let it get in the way of her and Cam's relationship? Cam/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the new promo and this came out of it. Enjoy. **

* * *

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. After a few weeks of dating (and innocent make-out sessions) Maya was finally letting him go further. And for one thing, _in his room_. Though, he wasn't going to get his hopes up too high, after all, she was still only 14 years old. They had just gotten to his empty house about 5 minutes before. He was taking off his jacket, and she was sitting on his bed, biting her lower lip and looking around, before her eyes set on him as he sat down next to her.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and then leaned in to kiss her. It took a moment, but she started to kiss him back, which was when he slowly and gently lay her on her back, and kept kissing her, gentle and soft.

Imagine his surprise when she pressed her lips against his harder, and kissed him deeper. He felt her tongue flicking against him so he opened his mouth and let her in, doing the same with her, as for the first time in their entire relationship, they kissed passionately. Her left arm went around his neck and her right hand tangled with his hair as she pulled him closer and pressed her body against his.

He pulled away when he realized they needed to breathe at some point, and got off of her. She slowly sat up, and scooted back a little bit, as he turned around and grabbed his laptop. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, still feeling the tingling sensation from his lips. She smiled to herself.

"Why do you have your laptop?" She asked him, and he just shrugged.

"For music. I like… the play some random songs when I'm in my room, so I don't know. Maybe you'll like them too?"

She shrugged, and leaned her chin on his shoulder as he searched for the playlist he wanted. Then he pressed play and alternative music started to play. She looked at him impressed.

"I love alternative music."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good, because it's my favorite genre."

"Mine too." She said quietly and then kissed him again, this time a little deeper before breaking it. They silently listened to the music for a moment, before she lifted her head from his chest and scooted back. Cam looked at her, confused.

She started to unzip her (or really _his_) red hoodie, and took it off. "It's kind of uhm… hot in here."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure it is." He responded, sort of distractedly as she started to take off her flowy top, leaving her in just a tight tank top. He gulped, and tried to keep it together—at least for her sake.

She threw it to the side, and then looked at him, a sort of mischievous look in her eyes. She told him to come towards her and he did, towering over her, he looked at her hand, noticing it was on his chest, before looking at her.

"What are we doing?" He whispered, "I mean… you're—" She shut him up by kissing him, twisting his shirt in her hand, she pulled him closer, capturing his lower lip in hers, before she released him, letting go of his shirt and breaking the kiss.

"You talk too much." She said, and he gave her a more confident look, before slowly leaning in and kissing her with more passion and feeling he'd ever kissed her with before. She smiled, and kissed him with just as much feeling and passion back.

After a few more minutes, she broke the kiss and he groaned falling to the side. Why did she keep doing that, it was driving him _crazy_.

Smirking (and the mischievous look back in her eyes) she brought her hands to the end of her tank top and pulled it over her head, to reveal her dark blue bra underneath. The smirk soon disappeared when he didn't say anything, and she got all nervous, unable to read the expression in his eyes.

"Holy…." He started to say, but then stopped. Looking up at her, he smiled, "You're beautiful, My."

Though, to any normal sane girl, hearing the from their boyfriend would actually give them more confidence to have their way with him, but with her, it was much, _much_ different. Though she was confident just a few minutes before, she didn't feel so confident anymore. All she really felt was, well—insecure.

"I—I shouldn't have done this, I'm so—"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Cam interrupted her, "I just told you, you're beautiful. And it's true, you are."

"No, no. I'm not," She tried to pull the tank top over her head again, but he snatched it away from her, quickly kissing her, to show her he meant what he said. She was beautiful. She had no reason to feel insecure.

She tried to say something but he wouldn't let her. Still holding her shirt, he kissed her harder and deeper, causing her (for the first time ever) to moan against his mouth. Damn it all, if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

He tried to get her to moan again, and succeeded when he felt her gently bite his lower lip, causing him to moan into her mouth. He decided to try something else, and with his free hand, inched his fingers up her side, causing her body to tense.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, breathing heavily. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

She smiled at him, "it's fine." And with that, she kissed him and all his thoughts flew out the window. Especially when she started to unzip his hoodie, bring the zipper all the way down, until it opened. She ran her hands along his white t-shirt, and brought them to his back, pulling him against her, she kissed him softer, but still keeping up the pace they had set a few moments before.

They were so into each other, that they didn't hear the door slam downstairs. So imagine their surprise when the door to his room opened and his host mother was standing there, her mouth open. Maya _happened _to look in her direction at that moment, and abruptly pulled away from him. He looked at her shocked face, and then turned to see his host mother standing there.

"Oh crap." He said and pulled away from her.

"Well, what do we have here?" She asked, her tone very disapproving as Maya tried to cover herself. "Campbell, I thought we said no girls here when no one's home."

"Well, yeah… but…I didn't really think that rule applied to me." He lamely said, "But I guess now I know it does."

_Real great logic_. He thought to himself, and looked at his girlfriend who was looking away, clearly very embarrassed.

"I think it's time your girlfriend went home. Campbell, I would like to speak with you later." And with that the door closed. He looked at Maya, and noticed her cheeks were even redder and that she had tears in her eyes.

"Maya—"

"It's fine. Okay? I mean, the same thing probably would've happened if we were at my house. But anyway, I think it's time I go." She tried to reach for her shirt, but he pulled it away. "Cam, give me back my shirt!" She tried to reach for it again, but ended up falling off the bed, causing a loud thump, which was when the door was thrown open again. She stood up, and covered herself, when she saw that it was Cam's host father.

"I was just leaving. Bye Cam." She said, taking her tank top from Cam and throwing it on, before grabbing her shirt and doing the same. She picked up her bag, and the red hoodie, and with out another word, left the room.

"Wait, Maya—" Cam tried, but his host father stopped him.

"Sit, Campbell."

"Yeah, but I just want to make sure she's okay." He said, but the older man shook his head.

"We need to talk."

Oh was he in for it now.

* * *

**There will be more, promise. That is if y'all want are interested in it. Side note: I love these two. Other than Clare/Eli, they are just so cute and make me all giggly inside. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to have them make-up in this chapter, but I thought... why the hell not? So, yeah. Enjoy you punks. Also review it if you like it. I really want to know I'm writing something that people like. So, new rule: you fave/follow you _must _review! Good deal.**

**Also, I changed the title/summary because I think this works better. I might make it longer than three chapters. Up to anyone who likes this though, so let me know. READ ON CRAZY KIDS.**

* * *

Cam sighed, walking into school the next morning, he looked around and noticed Maya was no where to be found. He had tried calling her and texting her, but she wasn't responding to anything. He felt so bad, and knew she was very embarrassed about the day before.

Hopefully he could talk to her when he saw her in class later.

Walking to his locker, he kept his head down, staring at his phone, hoping it would light up and she would be talking to him again.

"Hey, Rookie." He heard and looked up, rolling his eyes annoyed, only to see Dallas walking towards him. "Why do you look so down?" Cam was just surprised he was actually concerned though he knew it was really bullshit.

"Maya—" He started, but Dallas interrupted him, with a shake of his head.

"Sorry it didn't work out bro. That really sucks."

"No… we didn't break up." Cam said, looking at him a bit confused. "We just… something happened yesterday and now she's not speaking to me. You didn't see her by any chance did you?"

Dallas was about to answer and say no, when he looked over Cam's shoulder, and then back at him. He looked behind him pointedly, and Cam turned to see Maya and Tori walking towards him.

Cam turned to Dallas, "That was the best answer you've ever given me."

"I didn't give you one." Was all Dallas said, before patting his shoulder and walking away.

"Hey… Maya." Cam said, as soon as she'd reached him. She kept her face emotionless, which sort of worried him. "Uhm, how are you?"

"Fine." She sounded so cold, was she really that pissed at him.

"Can… we talk?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at him. Tori had a similar pose, but he rolled his eyes at her. He looked pointedly at her and Maya turned to her best friend.

"Can you give us some privacy?" She asked her, "He wants to talk to me alone."

"Fine… but I'll be over there," She pointed just down the hall. "Watching you, hockey boy."

He waved her off dismissively. "Sure, yeah. Whatever makes you happy." She gave him one last glare and stormed off a few feet away, sitting on bench she crossed her arms over her chest again, and just stared at them. He found it kind of creepy and wondered where the hell _her_ boyfriend was so he could get her off his back. He turned to Maya, his main focus at the moment, "About yesterday… I'm really sorry. I didn't expect them to not only barge in like that, but also not come home so soon." She still didn't say anything. "If it makes it any better, regardless of how pissed off my host parents were, I enjoyed it… a lot." That seemed to soften her up just a bit.

"It was embarrassing." She finally whispered, "Do you know what it's like to be a girl and be caught in just a bra with your boyfriend alone in their house?"

"No, because I'm a boy."

"You know what I mean, Cam. Your host parents probably think I'm an easy slut or something."

"They don't." He insisted, "In fact, they sat me down and told me they understand that since we're teenagers, we're going to have crazy hormones and shit. It's normal… at least according to them it is." He shrugged, but she still didn't look convinced.

"Whatever, Cam. I have to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat before class starts. I'll… see you later." She didn't even looked at him as she moved past him and walked down the hall, Tori quickly following after her.

He sighed and leaned against his lockers, looking at her as she kept going. He put his hand in his hair and let out a sigh, wondering what the hell he was going to do now since she was so pissed at him.

Hopefully, he came up with something good.

* * *

"What the hell is going on with you?" Luke's pissed off voice asked him later that day during hockey practice. "Your head isn't in the game! What could be so much more important?"

"Dude, lay off." Dallas spoke up. "He's got a lot on his mind."

"Oh yeah? Like what? Dude! We have a huge game this weekend and you're half assing everything!"

Cam looked down at his cast pointedly, before looking back up at Luke. "I can't really 'play hard' this weekend anyway, smart ass." He responded, "I've still got a broken arm."

"Yet, you act like it's the worst thing that's ever happened to you." Luke rolled his eyes.

"What did I just say? Lay off!" Dallas snapped at him and Luke backed away. Owen walked in then and looked at them before focusing his eyes on Cam.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Not even remotely." Cam stood up, and walked to the other side of the locker rooms, and dug in his bag for his phone only to see a text from his sister. Nothing from Maya though.

He angrily threw his phone back in his bag and sat down. Owen and Dallas exchanged a look before nodding their heads at each other.

They knew what they had to do.

* * *

"Hey! Maya!" Owen called running after her. She ignored him though, so he called her name again. This time, she turned around, an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want? I thought you hated me."

"I don't. But on to more important things." Owen said just as Dallas caught up to them. "Why are you making Cam crazy?"

"I'm making him—what?"

"Crazy." Dallas responded, looking around before his eyes settled on her. "He's really torn by whatever happened yesterday. Don't you think you should I don't know, let him off easy?"

"No. Not really." She answered, just as her sister's boyfriend walked passed them.

"Hey, Maya. These guys give you trouble?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"No. We're just talking, relax." Maya started to play with the ends of her hair, before looking at him. "Can I uhm… talk to you, maybe?"

Jake blinked, "Me?" She nodded, "Sure, but why?"

She shrugged, "You're dating my sister…"

He nodded, "Say no more." And with that, she said good bye to Dallas and Owen.

"Well, we tried. Maybe Jake can get through to her." Dallas sounded somewhat hopeful. Shocking to Owen since he always came off as this badass. Maybe he really did care and have a soft spot for Cam.

"Yeah… let's hope so." Owen patted him on the back, and they walked down the hall together.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jake asked, turning to her as they took a seat in the garden he and Katie had built together.

"I uhm…I 'm kind of… I have… please promise what I'm about to tell you, you _won't _tell Katie. Like I'm swearing you to secrecy here."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, okay. I won't tell her." His laughing soon subsided and he looked at her, his smile gone. "Sounds serious."

"It kind of… is." She looked down. "I went further with Cam…uhm yesterday." Now he looked like he wanted to kill someone. "It wasn't his choice, or idea. It was mine." She clarified before he got up, found Cam and killed him. "But we uhm… got caught."

"And what happened?"

"I uhm, had my shirt off." She said, looking away. "His host mother walked in, and then when I tried to grab my shirt from him, I fell and his host dad walked in. Then I left."

"And you haven't talked to him since?"

Maya shook her head.

"Are you upset with him for any reason?"

She thought about it for a minute, before biting her lip and shaking her head. "No… I'm really not. I'm just embarrassed."

"I'm just gonna go ahead and assume you haven't talked to him at all today, right?"

"Well, I did… but I kind of blew him off."

"Maya, what happened, sure it was embarrassing, but trust me when I say it happens to everyone." Jake put his hand on her shoulder and she looked down at it, before looking back up at him. "Has it happened to you?"

"My stories are a bit more embarrassing than what you're telling me, trust me."

Though she was _dying _to know, she knew better than to press it. "Okay, but… like, I don't even know why I'm mad! I just am."

"Well, know that you've got that all cleared up, go talk to him. I mean he's probably feeling crappy and just wants you to talk to him, regardless if you're pissed off at him. He's your boyfriend. To keep the relationship going, you have to have good communication. If you're mad, talk it out. If you're embarrassed, talk it out. If you're… anything, talk it out. I helps a lot. I would know."

She tilted her head in confusion, and he sighed. He opened his mouth to tell her, but she shook her head quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine. So uh, I was dating Clare—"

"Isn't she your stepsister?"

"Not the point." He gave her a look, and she backed off. "But uh, well, we wanted to take things further, and you know me being a boy, I was all for it. But I rejected her. She got mad and we broke up. We didn't communicate well over the issue, but yeah. It was kind of awkward and tense for awhile, but now that we've talked it out, we're fine."

"I know I have to talk to him," Maya whispered, she turned away. "I'm just… scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked, "He's your boyfriend. The worst thing he could do to you is blow you off and walk away from the issue."

"That's true." She looked up and he noticed her eyes were filled with tears. He wrapped his arm around her, and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Go talk to him," He said quietly.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him she gave him a hug and then stood up, wiping away her tears. "Thanks Jake."

He smiled up at her, "No problem."

"And just so you know, I think you and my sister make a great couple." And with one last smile, she left.

* * *

Cam was still in the change room, he wasn't really doing much. Just staring off into space, while Luke and some other teammates goofed off on the other side of the room.

He leaned forward a little, and started playing with the end of his jacket. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the door open and close. Or Luke whisper something to the other two guys he was with and then leave the room.

"Hey, Superstar." He heard a quiet voice and looked up to see Maya was leaning against one of the lockers, her arm crossed over her body, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Hey, M." He responded, leaning back on the bench. It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she walked over to him, and sat down. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?"

"We're being awkward." She pointed out, "We need to stop and talk this out."

"I was all for it. But you were ignoring me."

"Okay, yes." She admitted, "But… I was just… upset and embarrassed. I had no reason to be. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, "If I was you, I probably would've acted the same way."

"But still, Cam." She put one hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears again. "I… really didn't know how to act. I mean… I'm fourteen, this is the first time this has ever happened to me."

"Well, yeah. I'm your first boyfriend. Unless you've done this with other guys before." He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No Cam. I've never kissed or dated anyone else." She playfully smacked him. "You know that!"

He laughed, "I know… I was just teasing you." He looked at her, his eyes going between her eyes and her lips, before leaning in and kissing her softly. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For my host parents barging in on us."

"It's okay. Not your fault." She looked at him a moment again, before leaning in and kissing him. She put one arm around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. He responded quickly, but then broke the kiss. "Whattt?" She whined, and he smiled.

"We don't want to have a repeat of yesterday do we?" He asked her, and she looked at him, tilting her head. "We're in the change room, I promise you, someone will walk in on us here."

"Oh, right. Probably not a good idea to make out here then." She giggled, and kissed him softly, before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "I'm glad we're communicating."

Though he seemed a little confused by her words, he nodded his head, squeezing her hand. "I am too."

"I know we can't make out here," She leaned in close to him. "But later, we can go to my house and make out there if you want." She bit her lip as she pulled away, noticing the cute blush on his cheek.

"Okay." He nodded, and she kissed his cheek, giggling as he looked at her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I'm just luckily in general." She said quietly and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

She was just that adorable.

* * *

**What will happen next chapter? Hmm...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Yeah the ending sucks, but whatever. I'm in a rush at the moment. Enjoy punks. And REVIEW! I love every single one I'm getting. Makes me then times more motivated to continue this crazy story. **

**Oh and if you've never heard Hall of Fame, listen to it. It's seriously my addiction. I love, love _love _it! **

* * *

Maya looked at herself in the mirror, unable to believe the person staring back at her was really well, _her_. Running her fingers through her hair, she let it fall back down, and smiled at her reflection.

For once in her life, she legitimately felt beautiful.

Sure, her outfit was simple, but that didn't make her happiness fade away at all. Her blonde hair was curled, an Indian type headband made her hair stand out more. She wore skinny jeans, and four inch heels, that made her short legs look like they went on for miles. She also wore an off the shoulder top, slit on the sides, showing skin, but not too much. She also wore a bandeau so that no one in her family would have a heart attack when she walked downstairs.

It was sort of last minute, but after she and Cam had worked things out, Tori had texted her, asking if she wanted to go to karaoke night. She had immediately asked Cam if he was up for it, he smiled nodding his head. Then she remembered squealing and hugging him, as he laughed, hugging her back. Then he walked her home so she could get ready.

Running her fingers through her hair, she smiled again, and grabbed her phone. That was all she needed; she wasn't that high maintenance, unlike Tori who practically needed all her beauty products or she'd _die_.

With one last glance at the mirror, she began to walk out of her room, when she stopped short, seeing the SLR on her desk. She hadn't used it in _forever_, and knew that night would be the perfect night to do it. She picked it up, and decided to test it out first before she took it with her, only to find that it wasn't working for whatever reason. She took a test shot of herself in the mirror and smiled once seeing the end result.

Oh _hell_ yeah, was she taking her camera tonight.

Her phone went off and she looked to see a text from Cam, telling her he was waiting outside. She sent him a quick text telling him she was going to be there in five, when she heard a knock on the doorframe to her room, only to see he was leaning against it looking all adorable and cute she couldn't help but bring him to her and kiss him softly.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, and she nodded. Taking her camera and slipping her phone in her pocket, she took his hand, they walked down the stairs together, and then out of the house, making small conversation until they reached the steak house.

Once they got in, Maya was attacked immediately by Tori who had squealed obnoxiously and ran towards her, her arms opened wide. She hugged her best friend and laughed, almost stumbling to the ground if it hadn't been for Cam who was right behind her.

"Why do you have a camera?" Tori asked her, and Maya looked at it a moment, before smiling up at her.

"I want to remember this night."

Tori looked at her questioningly, narrowing her eyes at Cam who just shrugged. "Well, then. I'm glad to see you two worked things out."

"Yeah, we did." Maya smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back at her, wrapping his arm around her.

"So, we ready for a fun night?" Cam asked, and Tori nodded, clapping her hands and squealing again.

"You two look _perf_. Seriously, you're making me and Zig look like an ugly couple in comparison."

"I doubt that." Maya rolled her eyes, "Where is he?"

Tori pointed behind her, "At the table waiting for us." They followed her, and then sat down on the opposite end. Maya put her camera down beside her and then looked around, noticing someone else was missing.

"Where's Tristan?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it. Something about needing to stay later for the play or whatever." Tori waved her hand dismissively while Cam just looked at her confused.

"Then wouldn't you have had to stay too?"

She shook her head, "Eli just wanted him and Dave. Not quite sure why, but whatever. He'll be fine. Tonight it's just about us four." She grinned and Maya couldn't help but smile back at her as Zig and Cam started to make conversation.

"And next up we have Maya and Tori!" Maya looked up noticing someone had said her name, she noticed that he was looking at the paper a little confused. "Oh, and Zig and Cam are written here as well. Okay, well, come one up you guys!"

Maya looked at Cam, and he just nonchalantly shrugged. Guess it didn't bother him anymore. Though she looked at Tori and Zig, who just smiled at her.

"You're already in a band with him," Tori pointed out, jabbing her thumb in her boyfriend's direction. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Maya thought about it and then smiled a moment later, grabbing her camera, she waited for Cam to get out the booth before walking over to Marisol.

"Do me a favor?" She asked her, and the older girl looked at her. "Take pictures of our performance?"

Marisol took Maya's camera from her and nodded, "Sure thing. You're just lucky you're Katie's baby sister."

"I'm not a baby anymore, but yeah, thanks for pointing that out. Oh, and please _don't _drop that. Guard it with your life." Maya said beginning to walk away and join her friends and boyfriend on stage.

"You _so _underestimate me, Maya." Was the last thing she heard before Zig handed her a microphone.

"So, what song are we singing?" She asked, and Cam smiled at her.

"_Hall of Fame_." Zig answered, "Your boyfriend picked it out." He said once he saw her excited expression.

The music started then, and they got ready to sing. Maya quickly looked at Cam and smirked. She was so ready for this.

"_Yeah you could be the greatest, you be the best, you can be the king kong banging on your chest_." Maya started to sing, letting Tori take over for the next part.

"_You could be the world, you could beat the war, you could talk to god, go banging on his door._" She moved her fist in the air, and then Zig started to sing.

"_You can throw your hands up, you can be the clock, you can move a mountain, you can break rocks." _Maya noticed how passionate he was as he sang, and smiled moving over to Cam, who started to sing the next part.

"_You can be a master, don't wait for luck, dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_…" He pointed at the crowd who was really into it, and then sang the next part with everyone else.

"_Standing in the hall of fame. And the world's gonna know your name, cause you burn with the brightest flame, and the worlds gonna know your name, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame." _They all sounded good together, that Maya had to admit. And as they continued the song, she felt that _this _was the best moment of her entire life. Next to her first kiss, of course. And the photobooth with Cam… and singing on stage with him for his first time. This, this was definitely in her top 5 favorite moments.

She noticed that everyone started to clap with them as they got to the bridge, and once they finished the song, they _literally _got a standing ovation. She couldn't have been happier, especially when Cam kissed her, and Tori hugged her, while Zig high fived her. It was a rush of emotion, but still… it was the _best _moment ever.

She walked off stage meeting Marisol halfway, who gave her her camera and told her she did amazing on stage and that she was going to tell her sister what a badass she was. She also said she had gotten come good shots and that she should check them out later. She had thanked her, and then the older girl went back to work, while Maya went back to her group.

"That was the best performance ever!" Tori was saying as she caught up to them, "I mean… oh my god. Nothing will ever top that."

"Not even being in a play?" Zig teased, but Tori shook her head.

"Nope, it almost makes me sad that Tristan wasn't here to experience it with us."

"Hey, there's my girl." Cam said, his face lighting up as Maya walked towards him. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head as she cradled her camera in her hands.

"I have an idea." She said, looking up. "Come with me to the bathroom though." They all looked at her confused, and she rolled her eyes. "Just trust me." Nodding they followed her into the family restroom, and Maya stood at the end towards the door, the camera in her hand, she struck a sort of sexy, grown up pose. Tori caught onto what she wanted quickly, and went into one of the stalls, doing the same thing, but looking more serious and model like. Cam and Zig looked confused, but once seeing their girlfriends, they knew what was going on, and stood in between where the two girls stood, posing model like as well.

Maya snapped the picture, and then another one, but this time in a completely different pose. She snapped that one as well, and then walked over to Cam. She threw one arm around his shoulders, and lifted one leg in the air, her heel visible in the mirror in front of them, she stared seriously into it, while Tori and Zig moved towards each other. Her hand was on his chest, and his arm was around her waist. Maya snapped the picture, and then turned to Cam, looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but take that one as well.

Then Tori took the camera from her, and took a few of her and Cam, while she did the same for Tori and Zig. Once they were finished, Maya started to giggle a little, as she looked through the pictures.

"What?" Tori asked her.

"We _really _can have a photoshoot anywhere," She said, "Including a public restroom at a steakhouse." That got everyone laughing, but for some reason made Cam wrap his arms around her and hold her tight against him as she looked through the pictures. "These are gonna look awesome once edited and stuff. Count on them being up by morning."

"I'm holding you to that."

Maya giggled, pulling her phone from her pocket, her eyes widened as she saw the time. But then the text underneath it, made her worries go away. A smirk passed over her lips as she looked up at her friends, "You guys up for spending the night at my house?"

Tori looked at her, "What about your parents? And your sister?"

Maya shrugged, "They're gone for the night, something about an emergency at my aunt's house, and Katie's with Jake, Clare and Eli. Looks like we have the house to ourselves."

"Maya you badass!" Zig high fived her and Tori looked impressed.

"I don't know…" Cam started to say and the three of them looked at him incredulously. "I mean, what if we get caught doing something we shouldn't?" Though the girls were still shocked, Zig caught on to what he was doing and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean… things could end up happening and then we get in trouble, and—"

"Oh come on!" Tori punched his shoulder lightly. "Live a little."

Cam couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, "We were totally messing around, come on guys. Let's go have a night of fun."

And the sparkle in Maya's eye was all the reassurance he needed to know that whatever was going to happen that night was going to happen.

There was no going back in time and changing it.

* * *

"It sucks that we have school tomorrow so we can't really do much…" Tori sighed dramatically, laying on the couch. "Which reminds me, we don't have any of our school stuff."

Maya shrugged, "So….wing it." She looked at Cam, "I know I'm not one to normally say that, but whatever. Tonight's all about living dangerously." She held her hand up, and walked into the kitchen, coming back, she had four beers with her.

"Seriously?" Tori asked, and Maya nodded. She handed them off to everyone, and then opened hers, about to take a sip from it, she changed her mind.

"To our one night of… craziness." She said, holding it up, Tori grinned and hit hers against Maya's, while the boys did the same, soon bringing all four cans together, they all took a sip, Maya making a face when she did. "Oh this stuff is gross."

"No one said you had to like it." Tori reminded her. Maya started to laugh, feeling a little fuzzy already, but more or less okay.

She grabbed her camera, and went over to Tori. "Take a picture of me and Cam?" Tori nodded, taking it from her, and Maya went back to Cam. She put one arm around him and moved her body so it was facing him. Then she looked at Tori seriously, while Cam did the same. Tori took the picture, then she decided to do something else.

Her arm still wrapped around his neck, she pulled him towards her and kissed him, deepening it as Tori took another picture. Then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, as he put his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss.

"Ugh, you guys! Stop making out!" Tori rolled her eyes, but she had a hint of a smile on her face as she took another picture.

Maya laughed, leaning against him as he smiled and hugged her close. She walked over to Tori, and kissed her cheek.

"Feel better?"

"Oh much." Tori nodded, and then pointed the camera at them, taking another picture. Then they decided that they should all have a full on shoot, and started to take pictures of each other in many different poses.

"These better be online soon." Tori yawned after about two hours straight of the shoot. She leaned her head on Zig's shoulder, and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah, same." Zig agreed.

Though, for some reason both Maya and Cam were wired, they weren't quite ready to go to sleep just yet.

"Okay, well, Tori, you know where the guest room is. Just go up there, and get some sleep." Maya said, "Feel free to take anything from my room and wear it. I wouldn't however suggest going into Katie's room."

Tori nodded, and hugged her goodnight as Zig did the same thing. After they were both gone, Maya turned to Cam. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked her, and she smiled, leaning in closer. "I have a few ideas…" She leaned in so close, her lips about an inch from his, when she reached over him and grabbed the remote. "Gotcha!" She smiled, and he rolled his eyes.

"I should've known you were gonna do that."

"Yeah, you really should've." She agreed, but laughed when he started to tickle her sides. "Oh my god! Cam!" She laughed, as he started to tickle her more.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and she turned the tv on, cuddling into his side, as the watched an episode of _Family Guy_.

"Maya?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, and he just smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just… yeah." He wrapped his arm around her and held her closer to him, so she just shook her head and laid her head on his chest. "Tonight has been the best night of my life." He whispered into her hair, a few moments later.

She smiled at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, almost as good as our first date." He teased.

"I agree." She looked up at him a moment, before leaning in and kissing him. At first it started out slow, but soon grew into more. She felt herself falling backwards, as he got on top of her, kissing her passionately, as his hands ran up and down her sides. The show still played in the background, but they paid no mind to it, too engrossed in each other to care anymore.

She pushed him away from her a moment, so that she could take her shirt off. And _that's _when Cam realized they were in the exact same position they were in just the afternoon before.

"Wait, do you really want to do this?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"I trust you." She whispered, "Plus, you've already seen me in my bra…" She trailed off, laughing as he did the same. "It's okay, though. Seriously."

Now all she had on was her bandeau. She shivered as he ran his hands up and down her arms, and he realized she was probably cold.

"Here, take my jacket," He offered, but she shook her head.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispered, and quickly turned off the tv. She grabbed the can of beers and quickly ran outside to throw them away before coming back in, giving Cam barely enough time to grab her shirt and follow her to her room.

And once they were in there, the door shut and _locked_, she attacked him, her arms going around his neck as she pulled him toward her, kissing him feverishly as he tried to keep up.

They both knew they weren't going to go that far tonight. After all, they'd only been dating for a few weeks. But at the right Maya was going, Cam was starting to doubt that was true.

He kissed her back, deeper as she moaned against his mouth, and pressed herself against him more. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, to push his jacket and hoodie off, and then pulled him towards her bed. After sitting on it, she broke the kiss, falling on her back, she looked up at him, breathing heavily.

He looked back at her, and then without second guessing it, stood up and took off his shirt. She closed her eyes as he got back on top of her, and started to kiss her neck, his hands squeezing her sides as her body jerked in reaction.

"Cam…" She whispered, and he looked at her a moment, before continuing what he was doing. "Don't… stop."

He shook his head, kissing her lips again, as she started to kiss him harder, faster, deeper. Then she broke it and started to kiss his neck, her hands going in his hair, she pulled on it slightly, going to kiss his lips again, she gently bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan. She smiled and then kissed him softer, before completely breaking the kiss and looking at him.

He looked at her too, breathing heavily, he hugged her close to him, and just held her for a few minutes, loving the closeness they now felt with each other.

Maya closed her eyes and just relaxed. There was no better place than to be right where she was.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and closed, and Maya's eyes widened. "Shit!"

"What?" He asked her, as she pushed him off, and then quickly grabbed his jacket, putting on herself, before looking in the mirror by her door. She fixed her hair, and then turned to him handing him his hoodie.

"I just heard the front door!"

"Sure that wasn't the wind?" He asked her and she shook her head. Instantly, she heard some laughing, but the "shh's" because they were worried she was asleep upstairs.

They were so wrong about that.

The door to her room opened and Tori and Zig walked in looking a bit surprised.

"I thought no one was going to be home tonight?" Tori asked, and Maya shrugged.

"I thought so too."

She was about to leave, when she heard her sister's surprised voice. "Maya? What are they doing here?"

She was about to panic and freak, but then realized she had no reason to, when she saw who was behind Katie. She nodded towards her sister's friends. "What are _they _doing here?" She shot back.

Katie looked behind her, "They're here… to go over homework?"

"Really, Katie? You couldn't come up with something better than that?" Maya rolled her eyes as the four seniors walked in to Maya's room, causing Maya to stumble into Cam.

"Sup, Tori?" Eli nodded his head at her, a knowing smile on his face. "Now I know why you weren't at rehearsal today—ow!" Maya tried her _hardest _not to laugh when Clare had punched him in the stomach. "I was just kidding. Jeez, woman!"

"I want to know something." Katie said, narrowing her eyes at her younger sister. "Why are you shirtless and wearing Cam's jacket, and why is Cam shirtless too?"

"We were…hot?" Maya said as Tori and Zig looked at them, realizing Katie was right; they were both shirtless… and sort of looking a bit guilty. Who could blame them? After all it _was _their second time getting caught.

"It's freezing outside!" Katie exclaimed, "Why the hell are you shirtless?"

"Oh I bet I know." Eli teased, only earning another smack from Clare. "Damn! Why so abusive!"

"Sorry about him guys." Clare apologized. "He's gonna get taught a lesson later."

"Ooh, me likey—don't hit me!"

Maya laughed at that one, though soon subsided once she saw Katie's angry glare. "Come on, Katie. I'm sure you can figure it out. Besides it wasn't like we went further than that… so lay off. I'm sure you've done way more with Jake than I have with Cam."

"That's because I'm 18! You're 14!"

"What, can't take it that I'm growing up? Come on, Katie. I'm not the little girl you made puke at a tea party anymore. I'm in high school now, and I have a boyfriend. So… just… lay off."

Katie looked like she was about to say something, but instead turned and stormed out of the room. Jake followed after her, squeezing Maya's shoulder reassuringly as he passed by her. Clare gave Maya an apologetic smile, while Eli gave Cam a high five. They both left soon after, and Maya turned to Cam, Tori, and Zig.

"Let's just all go to sleep. We can deal with this in the morning."

And with that, they all went their separate ways. Tori and Zig to the guest room, and Cam and Maya to her bed. Though Maya knew she shouldn't have him sleep there, she didn't care. All she wanted was him there with her, and if Katie didn't like that, she could go suck an egg for all she cared.

She changed quickly, and Cam did too, just taking his pants off, and got under the covers. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he brought her closer to him.

They didn't need to say anything to know that nothing had changed. Even if Katie was being a bitch, she wasn't going to get mad this time. She had no reason to be.

So, with one last kiss goodnight, they both drifted off the sleep, happy and somewhat looking forward to the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story just took a dramatic turn. From the end of the chapter on, Maya is so out of character, it isn't funny. But it's all for a good reason. You'll see in the end. Hopefully if you still like it, that is. **

**It's a bit comedic in the beginning though, and since a lot of you liked Eli, he's in this chapter a lot more. But don't worry he'll return again.. as sort of a mentor and older brother figure for Maya. Again, you'll see why.**

**Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

"I am so sleepy." Maya yawned, laying her head on Cam's shoulder, sleepily closing her eyes as he looked at her.

"I know, Miss Sleepy, but we decided to stay awake late, knowing full well we had school the next day."

"Let's skip." Maya suggested, yawning again. "I can barely keep my eyes open." She lifted her head from his shoulder, and he got up, going over to the teapot, he poured some into a cup, and then put some instant coffee in it. After he was done mixing it, he gave it to her.

"This should help."

Maya looked up at him and then down at the coffee. "What did you put in it?"

"Hot water, coffee, vanilla creamer, sugar and a worm from outside. What do you think I put in it?"

"I hope all of those things but a worm. Gross." She said and took a sip of it. It felt warm… and amazing. She was feeling better already. She smiled at him and leaned over the counter to kiss him. "Thanks," She whispered, and then kissed him again.

"Hey…hey!" They heard and broke apart. "No kissing in the morning! It's way too damn early."

"Right Eli. Like you've never kissed Clare before in the morning. Sure thing." Jake said, walking past him and to Cam and Maya who had developed a sudden interest in the countertop. "Way to embarrass them."

"Way to point that out." Eli shot back, he looked at the young couple, "So…" He trailed off a moment, before speaking again. "Did you two have a fun night?"

"Yeah, we did." Maya answered, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm just really tired from it, and sore."

Jake dropped the bread he was holding, and looked at her, mouth dropped open, while Eli's eyes were widened.

"You're sore?"

Maybe it was how tired she was, but Maya wasn't catching on to what they were implying. "Yeah, I mean… we were up for hours… and yeah. I'm sore. I don't have to explain it to you."

Cam tried his _hardest _not to laugh, though he sure feared for his life, if both Jake and Eli turned towards him at any moment.

"You're too young for that!" Jake looked pissed off. _Uh-oh_.

"Too young? What are you talking about? Katie did the same thing when she was my age, maybe even younger."

"Who's too young?" Katie asked, running her fingers through her hair as she and Clare came into the room, Tori and Zig behind them. Feeling the tension, she looked around the room. "Okay, what's going on?"

Tori groaned, "It's too early for drama."

"What drama? These two are just pissed off for no reason. All I said was Cam and I were up late, and that I was sore." She shrugged and sipped her coffee again. "I don't get what the big deal is."

Cam covered his mouth _almost _about to laugh, but he managed to keep it inside.

"Cam what's going on?" Zig asked him, walking towards him.

"I'll tell you exactly what's going on." Jake started, "Your little sister's boyfriend here—"

"Didn't do anything!" Maya argued. "We fell asleep soon after. Relax Jake. You'd think you were my brother or something the way you're acting."

"Well, yeah, because you're too young…"

"For what!" Maya asked, "I'm really not—" Her eyes widened once she'd woken up and realized what it was he was implying. "Oh no." She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Not again."

Cam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Took you long enough, babe." He wasn't really laughing but he was smiling.

Eli looked really confused. "I'm so lost."

"You bozos think I had sex." Maya said, looking up and causing almost everyone to gasp. "But I didn't. I was talking about the heels I wore all night. My _feet_ are sore."

Jake's face turned red, and everyone burst out laughing. Eli just rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face.

"You were wrrrong." Eli started laughing but stopped suddenly and looked at Maya. "Just to clarify you're still a virgin right?"

"Yes!" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay, good." He sighed in relief and put his arm around Clare. "That was a close one."

"Oh really?" Clare responded, rolling her eyes. "You really should get a younger sibling."

"Nah I'm good." Eli said and walked into the kitchen, Clare following behind him.

"So if you didn't have sex, what happened last night?" Tori asked, causing Cam to face palm and Maya to cover her face with her hands.

Why did this always happen to them?

* * *

"I'm still sleepy." Maya said a few hours later in French class. Cam stopped working on the assignment he was doing and looked at her.

"Well I'm sure what happened this morning didn't really help things."

"No shit." Maya groaned, "Why do the _most _embarrassing things happen to us?"

"Because you're like a magnet." Tori answered, turning around from the seat she was sitting in and facing them. "You're a walking… magnet for embarrassment or something."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." Maya sarcastically responded.

"I'm just saying." Tori held her hands up defensively then went back to working on the assignment.

"Okay." She looked up again, and noticed Tristan was staring at them, a curious expression on his face. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Not much." Tori responded nonchalantly. "Just Maya and Cam getting embarrassed again and the third degree from Jake and Eli this morning. Boyyyy was it awkward."

"Please make it more awkward for us." Maya responded, "We'd really much appreciate that."

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer." Tori responded. "It's okay to be embarrassed. I mean you two have more embarrassing moment than the average couple. Totally fine."

"Like you've had any yourself." Maya scoffed. "You and Zig are like _perfect_."

"Yeah… I guess we are." Tori smiled dreamily.

Maya smacked the table, and put her fingers in her hair, nearly pulling it out, but Cam calmly took her hands away.

"Relax, My." He soothed. "It's okay. This embarrassment thing isn't that big of a deal. I mean… I think it makes us awesome."

"I think it makes me want to punch someone." May retorted, but Cam shook his head. He looked around a moment before kissing her. "Now do you feel better?"

Maya smiled, "Yeah… a little." She leaned in again and kissed him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm just… that awesome."

Maya smacked him, "Keep telling yourself that Superstar."

He laughed and rubbed his arm, "Careful, you might injure the good arm if you're not cautious enough."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know." He said and kissed her again.

* * *

"Can you rap?"

Maya looked up to see Eli standing over her, a curious look on his face.

"Can I what?"

He sat down next to her, "Rap."

"Why would you ask me something like that? Of course not."

"Oh." He said, and she blinked, confused.

"Why?"

"Just curious, anyway, how's life?"

"Oh my god! You're more confusing than my boyfriend and that's saying a lot! He's confusing." Maya ranted, but looked at him. "Something on your mind Eli?"

"Nah." He leaned back, and smirked at her. "I just think you're cool. So I wanna talk to you."

"That's so sweet!" She gushed, but then turned serious a moment later, narrowing her eyes at him. "Wait, why do you want to talk to me? Twenty four hours ago you probably didn't even know I existed."

"Of course I knew who you were!" Eli waved his hand in the air, "You're Katie's sister. She's dating my girlfriend's stepbrother. See? So easy. I know _exactly_ who you are… and have for quite some time."

She didn't look too convinced, but she nodded her head anyway. "Okay, well uh… what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

Eli leaned forward, "It could be… anything you want it to be."

"Well, you already know, I'm not a rapper."

"I think that's a good thing. I mean not that you don't have the talent, I mean I'm sure you do, but—"

"Oh just get to the point!" Maya was now becoming frustrated as she was working on a song.

"I've seen you sing, you're really good."

Maya smiled and then looked down clearly embarrassed for her outburst. "Oh thank you."

"Makes me wonder why you're not in the play with Tori and Tristan. Aren't you guys the Three Muskateers or something?"

"Yeah, but… it was their thing. Not mine. I didn't want to ruin it for them."

"That's so nice of you."

"I guess it is."

Eli smiled at her and then stood up, "Well, it was nice talking to you. See you soon?" And with that he walked away.

Maya just watched him, more confused than ever.

* * *

Cam laughed as he dropped his backpack by his door after practice that day. Maya walked in after him, chewing on a strand of hair, dropping her bag by his, she sat on the couch and looked at him.

"I want to drink."

"You're fourteen." He said, sitting next to her, and playfully nudging her.

"I don't care." She sighed and lay back. "I haven't really talked to Katie since I told her off last night. I think she's still mad at me."

"She was just being a protective older sister. I know what that's like… I'm that way with my sister too."

She groaned, "I'm surrounded by overprotective weirdos!" She put her hands on her face and leaned back on the couch, before sitting up suddenly. "You know, I think Eli's like my new best friend or something."

"Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as _best friend_ really. He's just… a friend. But anyway, he was asking my random questions today, it was so strange."

"Like what?" Cam asked, getting up and walking to the other room for a second, before coming back. Maya just looked at him confused as he had nothing in his hands, but went back to the conversation.

"He asked if I could rap."

"Well, can you?"

"No!"

Cam laughed, sitting down next to her. "I know, I was just teasing you."

Maya rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable."

"Yet adorable."

"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night."

"Oh it does."

Maya rolled her eyes, and then grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her. She smirked and kissed him softly, biting his lower lip, she quickly pulled back and laughed at his shocked expression.

"I win." She smiled sweetly and he just looked at her, not breaking any eye contact whatsoever. "What?"

Then without another word, he leaned in and kissed her so hard, and so sudden, she gasped, which gave allowed him to kiss her deeper, bringing her closer to him. And after a few minutes, she started to get into it, and kissed him back, her hands in his hair as they hungrily fought for dominance.

The ringing of Maya's phone soon broke them apart, as it kept ringing and ringing though she _tried_ her best to ignore it.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she angrily pulled it to her ear, giving Cam an annoyed look, "What?" She snapped.

"My…Maya…" She heard her sister sniffling and instantly knew it wasn't good.

"Katie?" Her anger vanished, and instead was replaced with concern. "Are you okay? What happened? Oh my god, are you still upset over yesterday? I'm sorry."

"No. Maya, listen, it's m-mom and dad." She managed to say. "Aunt Becky called, sh-she said they were leaving from her house and did so about three hours ago."

Maya blinked confused, that didn't explain why her sister was in tears. "Shouldn't they be back by now then? I mean Aunt Becky's only an hour and a half away."

"Just come to the hospital." Was all Katie said, before hanging up on Maya.

Maya stared at her phone, not saying anything for a moment, but continued to stare emotionlessly at her phone.

"Maya?" Cam's voice broke her from her thoughts, she looked up at him.

"Something happened." Was all she said before she stood up and started to pace back and forth, her hands in her hair, pulling on the strands—a bad habit she picked up when she was younger. Cam got up and put his hands on hers, gently pulling her fingers from her hair.

"Okay, what happened?" He calmly asked her, as she was still going back and forth, her body visibly shaking. She was starting to worry him.

"I don't know! Katie was in tears, and—and she said my parents left my aunt's house three hours ago. She lives only an hour and a half away! And then she said to come to the hospital. What does that mean? I have no idea… what happened!"

"Can I ask you something?" His voice was still calm, and she turned to face him, her eyes becoming teary. His still held her hands, so he started to rub them with this thumbs, instantly calming her. She nodded, so he continued. "Why are you still here? Go to the hospital."

She opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't. She bit her lip, and shook her head.

The last time she was at the hospital, _he _was there, and before that, Katie was. She didn't want to go. She hated it there. The hospital always had bad news.

Like her sister had to go to rehab, or Cam broke his arm. She just hated it.

"I—I don't know." She finally answered, looking up at him. Though she hated it more than anything, she knew she had to go. "Will you come with me?"

Cam nodded, leaning closer he kissed her forehead gently, and took her hand, leading her out the door. They took a cab and soon arrived there in just forty five minutes.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't.

She stared up at the building and gripped Cam's hand tightly in hers.

"Come on." He said, and she nodded, following after him. They walked in and immediately she saw Katie with Jake, sitting on the waiting chairs, her face hidden in Jake's shoulder.

"Katie?"

Katie looked up and noticed she was there, she quickly wiped away her tears, and stood up, giving Jake a small smile when he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Katie walked over to Maya, "You brought Cam?"

What was that supposed to mean?

"So? You brought Jake." Maya snapped, offended.

"No, no. I don't care… I'm just happy you did. You're going to need him here, especially once I tell you what's going on."

Maya bit her lip, shaking her head she looked down. "No. Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"Well, you need to know." Katie said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Or you're going to ask a shit ton of questions. And I _refuse _to answer them."

"Yeah, that doesn't make me change my mind at all." Maya snapped.

"Maya, stop being so stubborn!" Katie yelled at her frusratedly, "Start acting like you're the least bit mature about this and not like a four year old."

"You're the one acting like you're—"

"Mom's dying!" Katie blurted, her eyes filled with tears as she finally told her sister the news. "She's fucking dying and you're acting like a child!"

Maya's face stayed emotionless as she processed her sister's words. She finally came to a conclusion, glaring at her, "That was the _stupidest _way in the whole world to get me to pay attention to you. Like you haven't had all the attention already with your bulimia and drug addiction! You're such an attention slut!"

Jake stood up then, and stood in between the two sisters when Katie looked like she wanted to trample Maya. Cam held Maya back, while they just had a stare off.

"And you're a bitch." Katie snapped back, her voice surprisingly even. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she continued to speak. "I wouldn't lie about this, you _know _that. But right now all you care about is yourself and your boyfriend. So… go. Just leave. You don't care about mom at all, do you? Or dad, who by the way is in intensive care, but he'll at least be okay."

Maya still said nothing, and stayed where she was, unsure of what emotion to really express at the moment.

"Go, Maya. _Leave_. _Now_."

"They're my parents too." Maya finally spoke quietly, but Katie shook her head.

"Yet you could care less." Katie was still speaking coldly, watching as her sister bit her lip, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You were always the favorite anyway." Maya spoke sadly, "So of course it's you that stays. Whatever Katie. I'm over it. Bye." And with that, she turned and stormed out of the hospital. Cam opened his mouth to say something, but found there wasn't really much he could say, and just followed her.

Katie turned to Jake and cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and thought back to what just happened.

Normally Katie and Maya got along better than that, except for when Katie got over protective, but they never _once _called each other names, well as far as he knew.

"It's okay." He whispered into her hair. "It'll get better. I promise."

* * *

"Maya! Maya!" Cam caught up to her and with his good hand, spun her around. "What the hell was that back there?"

Something in Maya changed, and he could see it. She wasn't crying at all anymore, instead, she had this look in her eyes. More of a scheming one than a sad, remorseful one and that worried him.

"She's all about her, don't you get that?" Maya demanded, "Mom dying is just giving her another reason to have all the attention on her."

Cam put his hand on her cheek. Swallowing hard since her behavior was so strange, he looked right into her eyes, "Does it look like I'm giving her my attention?" And with that he kissed her. She kissed him back, deepening it before pulling away.

"Come on," She said, that mischievous spark back in her eye. "Let's go call Tori and Zig. I want to have _fun _tonight."

Though he knew he should probably lead her back towards the hospital where her parents were, so she could be with her mother in case something happened or her father, but seeing how she was reacting to all this just made him figure he could give her some sort of an out… like a _way _for her to forget all about this for a little while, a temporary escape.

So he leaned in and kissed her, hard and deep, and once he heard her moan against his mouth, he knew that he was the worst boyfriend in the world. And damn it all, if it didn't make him feel the least bit shitty.

"Let's go." He finally whispered and she smiled, taking his hand, they walked down the street and away from the hospital.

* * *

**Just so we're clear. Katie had the right to be upset, not Maya. **


End file.
